Alternative
by Lupitaa Amaaro B
Summary: Todo comenzó en Port Ángeles...Entonces apareció… ante mi se presentaba un ser con un aroma desquiciante, me sentía tan débil… no me pude contener… me lancé sin pensar sobre ella…-¡Qué he hecho! ¡Soy un maldito asesino!- Edward's POV
1. Chapter1: Asesino

_**Chapter 1**_

_**ASESINO**_

Todo comenzó en Port Ángeles, Carlisle nos envió a Emmett y a mí a recoger unos medicamentos para la clínica que Esme creó para atender a los indigentes.

Sucedió tan rápido, después de meter las cajas en el portaequipajes del Volvo; Emmett me pidió que lo acompañase a buscar un obsequio para Rose. Pero al caminar por el parque, a lo lejos se cruzó en nuestro camino un niño de escasos 6 años. Hacía varias semanas que no cazábamos y la "sed" hizo presa de nosotros.

Sentí el veneno quemar mi garganta, pero contuve la respiración para tranquilizarme; sin embargo Emmett no pudo contenerse a tiempo. Sus ojos se encendieron en un color rojo brillante, las manos se le tensaron y crispó los puños; sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa tan macabra, que hasta yo tuve miedo.

-¡Cálmate! – Le dije - ¡No cometas una estupidez!... ¡Emmett… es un niño!

Pero ya estaba en ese trance al que nos conduce nuestro instinto animal. Leí su mente… no había nada más que el deseo de beber la sangre tibia del pequeño.

Sabía que me superaba en fuerza, pero yo lo hacía en velocidad; así que me arrojé sobre él derribándolo, sus ojos me miraron con furia pero no luchó. No supe como me lo eché encima y corrí con él a cuestas lo más rápido que pude alejándonos de aquel lugar y por supuesto del niño.

Llegamos a la orilla de la ciudad y me interné con él entre los árboles y cuando creí que ya estábamos "a salvo", lo arrojé al suelo.

-¿Acaso estás loco Emmett?... ¿Sabes lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?... ¡Era un niño Emmett… un niño!

-¡No te hagas el santo Edward! ¡Tú también lo deseaste… no lo niegues! - La voz iracunda de Emmett me tenía perplejo.

-¡No lo niego, sin embargo me detuve… me detuve….!

-¡Si claro Edward el perfecto!

No había terminado de decirme cuando de pronto una mole enorme se me vino encima. Nos enfrascamos en un combate épico. Era tal la fuerza con que nos golpeábamos que cada golpe resonaba a lo lejos. Pero antes de que nos "lastimáramos" llegaron los demás, seguro Alice "vio" lo que iba a pasar y alertó a la familia.

Justo cuando Emmett me lanzaba un puñetazo, los brazos de Jasper lo sujetaron por la espalda deteniéndolo. Esme y Alice detuvieron a Rosalie que también estaba furiosa y me lanzaba miradas envenenadas, Carlisle se puso frente a mi pero sin tocarme.

-¡Te voy a matar! –me gritaba Rosalie que se retorcía entre los brazos de Alice.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Edward? –Me cuestionó Carlisle- ¿Porqué siempre tienen que estar peleando?

-¡Yo no hice nada Carlisle… él me atacó!

-¡Mentira! – Chilló Rosalie- ¡Tú lo atacaste primero, Alice lo vio!

-¡Porqué iba a atacar al niño!... dile Alice… dile que evité que lo matara.

Alice me miró fijamente con una mirada contrariada y me dijo: - Edward… yo no vi ningún niño.

-¡Pero estaba ahí Alice… se cruzó frente a nosotros y…

-¡Eres un mentiroso! – Rosalie volvió a interferir- ¡Alice no es tu tapadera deja de usarla… tu atacaste a Emmett porque siempre lo has odiado.

-¡Cállate Rose… eso no es cierto! ¿Carlisle?...

-¡Basta Edward! - Me gritó mientras le pedía a Jasper que se llevara a Emmett a otro lugar, estaba desesperado y rugía como oso herido. -¡No quiero saber nada más… me decepcionas!

-¡Pero Carlisle… yo…!

-¡No!... cuando no peleas con él es con Rosalie, ya estoy cansado de ser el mediador entre ustedes; por favor, somos una familia y ya no son unos niños… tiene casi cien años ¡Por Dios…! De Emmett espero cualquier cosa por su temperamento, pero tú… tú Edward eres en quien más confío porque yo te convertí para que fueras mi hijo más que mi compañero… Me has decepcionado tanto…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Carlisle me culpaba de todo y no me dejaba explicarle. Retrocedí lentamente mientras veía la mirada acusadora de Rosalie y la contrariedad en la de Alice. Y puedo jurar que Esme estaba llorando… de haber podido. Esperé que Carlisle me mirara pero no lo hizo, se quedó dándome la espalda. Me adentre en su mente buscando algo que me hiciera recobrar la esperanza pero me detuvo su pensamiento "_No lo hagas Edward no te gustará lo que encontrarás…eras mi orgullo"._

Me di la vuelta sin voltear atrás. Crucé Port Ángeles siendo solo un borrón en la noche. No supe por donde corrí pero al amanecer estaba el Seattle. Me oculté en los alrededores por un par de días. Me sentía frustrado y lleno de dolor por las palabras de Carlisle… mi padre. Se puede decir que estaba enfermo aunque solo fuera mental. Estaba débil, mareado, enfebrecido. A la tercer noche me interné en la ciudad… fue mi gran error… en mi mente no se registraba nada y caminé sin saber que buscaba ni que hacer. ¿Podría volver? Talvez Carlisle ya estaba más tranquilo y me escucharía. Pero con Rosalie y Emmett en ese estado y sin Alice que me ayudará a probar lo que decía…

Entonces apareció… ante mi se presentaba un ser con un aroma desquiciante, me sentía tan débil… no me pude contener… me lancé sin pensar sobre ella… y me perdí en aquel frenesí. Sangre humana…

No reaccioné hasta que escuche como su corazón dejaba de latir lentamente, su sangre me quemo la garganta y sólo entonces comprendí que estaba tomando su vida… la estaba asesinando. Enloquecido solté su cuerpo inerte dejándolo sobre el pavimento.

-¡Qué he hecho! ¡Soy un maldito asesino! –

Caminé alrededor del cuerpo indefenso de la mujer lleno de culpa y sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Carlisle…Padre… te he fallado!... Me arrodille ante la mujer y la tomé en mis brazos. Su corazón latía débilmente… agonizaba. Le pedí perdón llorando con el alma… si es que la tenía… ya que de mis ojos no brotaba ninguna lágrima. En un milagro talvez, ella abrió los suyos y me miró. -¡Perdóname por favor!- volví a decirle.- Ella parpadeó una ves… quiero creer que asintiendo. Lanzó un último suspiro y su cuerpo se desmadejo en mis brazos al momento que escuché su corazón quedarse en silencio.

La levanté y la llevé en brazos hasta un lugar donde pudiera dejarla para que la encontraran pronto y la sepultaran decentemente. A lo lejos escuche el repiquetear de unas campanas "una iglesia". La deposité suavemente en los escalones del altar. Arreglé su cabello, su ropa y nuevamente le pedí perdón. Me alejé implorándole a Dios que la llevara al cielo que Carlisle decía que existía.


	2. Chapter 2: Exilio

_**Chapter 2**_

_**EXILIO**_

Volvía correr toda la noche hasta llegar a Alaska. Pensé en ir donde Tanya pero tendría que contarle lo que pasó y no quería hacerlo. Me fui hacia las montañas. Recordé unas grutas que Jasper y yo encontramos cuando vivimos ahí e hice de ellas mi refugio. Con la sangre de la chica en mí, lo menos que tenía era hambre, así que me dediqué a acondicionar mi nuevo "hogar". Alguien como yo después de todo no necesitaba mucho para vivir, sólo los animales que me servirían de alimento, aunque extrañaría la música. Con mis manos moldee un par de rocas y formé una mesa y una cama. Acondicioné otra que me serviría de puerta… no quería que los osos me vieran… o los lobos ¡Buaj!

Durante los días que permanecí ahí recordé mi pasado desde que Carlisle me convirtió. Sus consejos, su afán por impulsarme a ser mejor, a aprender para ser un _"vampiro sabio"_ y no uno _"sádico"_.

Después de varias semanas de cazar cerca, y de nadar en el agua helada, escuché el motor de un auto que se acercaba _"¿mi volvo?"… ¡no! O ¡si!_ Corrí de regreso a la gruta como si fuera fácil esconderme de quien quiera que fuera a buscarme. Mientras colocaba la gran roca que me servía de puerta me dije_: "Estupido como si no pudiesen seguir tu olor"_.

Volvía a quitar la roca y me encontré con el rostro sereno de Jasper, al instante una ola de paz recorrió mi cuerpo.

-No hay necesidad que hagas eso… estoy tranquilo no voy a atacarte…

-Lo sé – me dijo mientras sonreía y me seguía al interior de la gruta.

-¡Rayos Edward!... ¡Donde te has metido!… ¿Acaso estuviste nadando en las cloacas?... ¡APESTAS!

-Por si no lo recuerdas no me llevé nada conmigo cuando huí. He nadado… con todo y ropa…no creerás que soy un demente exhibicionista que anda desnudo por ahí para que los osos lo vean… y como no hay sol… la ropa no se seca.

-Mmmmm….

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestioné sin más rodeos. Hacia semanas que me había ido y no tenía noticias de ellos. Me hice a la idea que no querían verme.

-Carlisle me envió a buscarte y abría venido yo solo si no lo hubiera hecho. Quiere que vuelvas…

-No puedo Jasper… ¡Le he fallado!

-¡No!... después de que te fuiste Alice corrió tras de ti para detenerte pero no pudo alcanzarte. Regresó y nos dijo que había perdido tu rastro. Carlisle dijo que no te siguiéramos, confió en que regresarías cuando estuvieras calmado.

Volvimos a casa arrastrando a Emmett. No se tranquilizaba. Esme y Alice cavaron un foso y Carlisle y yo lo encadenamos…!puedes creerlo! Él hizo entender a Rosalie que era la única forma de detenerlo; como ya comprenderás no estaba de acuerdo. Lo encerramos por 3 días…. ¡3 días!

Yo me quedé petrificado. En los más de cien años que llevábamos juntos no recuerdo que alguno de nosotros reaccionara de esa manera.

-Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, comenzó a hablarnos. Lo sacamos del foso y el se quito las cadenas… ya sabes como es. Pidió hablar con todos y nos explicó lo que había sucedido. Que si había un niño, que tu lo detuviste para que no lo atacara y como lo llevaste al bosque. También que no sabía como o porqué había reaccionado así contigo después de que lo ayudaste a no cometer un crimen.

-Carlisle dijo que talvez su ira combinada con la sed y la euforia lo habían hecho perder la razón. Además de que la sangre humana es… ya sabes… también cuestionó a Alice sobre el porqué no vio al niño o a Emmett atacándolo, solo a ti. Ella no falló, estudiamos todas las posibilidades y llegamos a la conclusión de que solo te vio a ti porque fuiste el único en tomar una decisión. El niño nunca se percató de su presencia por eso no se registró nada en su mente. Emmett cayó en ese trance que le impidió pensar. Pero tú estabas lucido y "decidiste" detenerlo, además tu mente y la de Alice son más afines por eso es más sensible a tus movimientos.

En cuanto las cosas se aclararon el mismo Emmett le pidió a Alice que te localizara. Pero ella batallo mucho, tu cambiabas de parecer demasiado rápido que no pudo ubicarte hasta que decidiste venir aquí.

-Comprendo todo Jasper… pero aún así no puedo volver…

-¡No seas testarudo Edward!... las cosas se aclararon. Carlisle dice que fue muy injusto contigo y te "necesita" de vuelta… en casa nada es lo mismo sin ti…"todos" te necesitamos.

-¡No entiendes Jasper!.. ¡Le fallé!...!a mi padre!... no puedo volver a verlo…no podría darle la cara.

El suspiro profundamente. – Esme dijo que te llevara a rastras si fuera necesario. Pero Alice me dijo que no volverías… que no lograría convencerte y que no insistiera.

-Dime… ¿Alice vio algo más…?

-No… ¿por qué?

-Por nada.

-Ven… vamos al auto.

-Me envió algo… ¿No es así?

-Ya la conoces… dijo que te haría falta ropa limpia. Además de sábanas y almohadas para "tu cama" – Hizo un mohín señalando las rocas moldeadas. -Tus libros favoritos y el MP3 con más de 1000 canciones para que no te aburras.

-¿Y cómo rayos cree que voy a recargarlo?

-Ese es tu problema…

El porta equipaje del volvo iba repleto de cosas. ¿Cuántos días creía Alice que iba a estar ahí? Bueno… talvez lo sabía mejor que yo…

-Carlisle… me dio esto para ti. – y extendió un pedazo de papel – Me ha dicho que no tienes porque vivir como ermitaño. Tus cuentas están abiertas, puedes alquilar un departamento y también quedarte con el volvo… yo volveré en avión… de noche por supuesto.

-No… llévatelo…últimamente he disfrutado mucho correr…

-Está bien… entonces me marcho. Cuídate por favor y eres bienvenido cuando estés listo para regresar. Es tu casa y somos tu familia… no lo olvides.

Bajamos las cosas del volvo y en una carrera las llevamos a la gruta. Me dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida, no sin recordarme sutilmente que me diera un baño.- ¡De verdad Edward!... ¡APESTAS!

Me quedé jugando el papel entre las manos, mientras veía como Jasper se alejaba. Volví a la gruta y deposité la carta en "la mesa". ¿_Podría leerla… que querría decirme Carlisle?.- _Decidí hacer caso del consejo de Jasper y me fui al río a darme un baño con toda la calma posible; cambie mis jeans mojados por la ropa limpia que Alice me había enviado. Sin duda fue un gran pretexto para ir de compras, conocía mi guardarropa y esas prendas eran nuevas.

Al terminar de vestirme ordené todas las cosas y decidí salir a caminar. Tomé la carta y subí a lo alto de las montañas. Me senté sobre una pila de rocas secas y desdoble el papel. La primera palabra hizo que me sintiera… "nostálgico".

_**Hijo: **_

_**Comprendo que estés molesto después de la forma en que te traté, es muy razonable. Sin embargo no tienes porque vivir de esa manera. ¡Por favor sal de esa gruta, ese no es tu lugar!**_

_**Esta bien si no quieres volver aún… pero… renta un departamento o ve con Tanya si lo prefieres. ¡Pero sal de ahí… hasta para un vampiro es peligroso!**_

_**No quiero presionarte pero vuelve pronto… todos te extrañamos.**_

_**Te quiero Edward. Más que mi compañero eres mi hijo y me duele que estés distante. Y tú sabes que siempre te he considerado el mejor.**_

_**ATTE: Tu Padre.**_

Las palabras de Carlisle me calaron hasta los huesos. Me consideraba el mejor… como decirle ahora que le había fallado… y no solo a él… sino ami mismo.


	3. Chapter 3: Carlisle

_**Chapter 3**_

_**CARLISLE**_

Un par de semanas más pasaron desde la visita de Jasper. Con todos los libros que Alice me envió el tiempo se me estaba haciendo más llevadero; y a veces subía a la copa de los árboles a observar la inmensidad. Pensaba en "ella"; y nuevamente le pedía que me perdonara donde quiera que estuviese. En esos días le tome mucha fe a las creencias del "cielo" de Carlisle.

Poco a poco mi conciencia se fue tranquilizando, pero aún así sentía que no podía volver. Sabía que Carlisle me perdonaría, el era el hombre más comprensivo que conocía y entendería mi situación, pero yo no me atrevía a darle la cara.

Hacía casi tres semanas desde mi última cacería, la sed comenzaba a surgir; esperé hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, había habido humanos cerca esos días y no quería exponerme a algún explorador rezagado; aunque ya no escuchaba voces por los alrededores.

Dejé sobre "mi mesa" el libro que estaba leyendo y me preparé para salir a cazar, mi sorpresa fue enorme al abrir "la puerta".

-¡Carlisle! – de haber tenido signos vitales seguro me habría dado un infarto. No podía creerlo Carlisle había ido a buscarme, vi sus ojos serenos y llenos de algún sentimiento que no supe comprender. No pude más y me dí la vuelta escondiendo mi rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-¿Q.. qué… haces aquí? – le cuestioné titubeante.

-He venido a llevarte de vuelta Edward… a donde perteneces.

-Las ideas se agolparon en mi mente, quería decir tantas cosas pero no encontraba la manera.

-No puedo… Carlisle… yo…

-Hijo por favor. No crees que ya fue suficiente para que me disculpes… cometí un gran error al no escucharte pero… ¿No crees que este exilio tuyo ya fue suficiente castigo?

Por fin puede verlo a la cara aunque solo por unos instantes.

-No Carlilse… nunca he intentado castigarte… eres mi Padre nunca podría hacerlo. Este "exilio" no es por ti; ni siquiera por Emmett y lo que pasó, eso ya lo olvidé. Es… solo…

Volvía a bajar la mirada y me deje caer en "mi cama" ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? La voz de Carlisle estaba ahora llena de angustia.- ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué no quieres volver? ¿Será que ya no quieres formar parte de nuestra familia?

-¡No!- casi le grite con desesperación - ¡Por supuesto que los quiero… pero no sé si pueda volver…

-¡Edward! – Me dijo con autoridad- ¡Ya basta por favor! No puedo obligarte a volver si no quieres. Pero dime porqué. No pienso irme sin una explicación.

Sabía que no lo haría sin escucharme. Tenía que decirle la verdad, era la única forma de liberar mi conciencia y de porfin saber si me perdonaría… o no.

-Está bien… te lo diré…solo un favor; escúchame sin interrumpirme esto es muy… difícil para mi… después cuando haya terminado puedes decirme o hacerme lo que quieras.

Tomó asiento frente a mí y me dijo: - Te escucho.

Comencé mi relato desde lo sucedido con Emmett en Port Ángeles para que tuviera mi versión de los hechos hasta que llegué a Seattle. Lo que hice mientras estuve escondido a los alrededores de la ciudad y cuando decidí internarme. Le conté detalle a detalle lo que ocurrió cuando entré en aquel callejón oscuro. Vi como su rostro cambiaba de color pero no hacía gesticulación alguna. Cuando le hablé de lo que pasó cuando me tope con la chica dejó de respirar por un momento y me detuve un poco para esperar a que respirara de nuevo. Quise entrar en su mente e indagar un poco, pero me detuve; confíe en que me diría lo que fuera que estuviese pensando cuando terminara.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Con su cuerpo?... me preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Me arrepentí de lo que hice. Le pedí perdón una y otra vez. Murió en mis brazos y comprendí que no podía dejarla ahí como un animal; la llevé a una iglesia, acomodé sus vestiduras y le pedía a ese Dios en el que tu crees que la llevara al cielo. Sé que los sacerdotes son los primeros en abrir así que confié en que la encontrarían antes de que la gente comenzara a llegar y la pusieran a salvo. Sé que fue así porque he monitoreado las noticias y no se ha mencionado ninguna muerte de manera "extraña"

-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien Edward. Te dejaste llevar por tus instintos. Sin embargo te comprendo y no te juzgo. Además veo que tu arrepentimiento es sincero y que hayas tenido el gesto de llevarla a la iglesia y pedirle a Dios por ella, me indica que has cambiado tu forma de pensar sobre ese tema y por fin me crees.

-Siempre lo he hecho Carlisle, sólo que no lo había entendido.

Nos miramos por unos momentos en silencio. No pude más y me adentre en su mente. No había odio, ni reproches; al contrario había un gran cariño, comprensión, hasta pena por mi sufrimiento.

-Ahora vez porque no puedo volver… ¡Soy un monstruo!

-No digas eso Edward… todos hemos cometido errores alguna vez, además no lo hiciste de manera consiente, estabas "perdido" por decirlo de alguna manera y por eso yo también tengo culpa; de haberte dado la oportunidad de hablar no te habrías ido.

-De verdad no estas enfadado conmigo o decepcionado.

-No Edward… que me preocupa es verdad; pero como decepcionarme si en medio de este caos has encontrado una luz. Ahora crees en "mi Dios y en mi cielo" como tu dices.

Lo miré en silencio. Como podría ese hombre ser tan bueno y tan capaz de perdonar; aunque claro sus casi 400 años no eran cualquier cosa.

-Te agradezco tanto papá… quiero volver… pero te soy sincero; me siento muy mal y no soportaría las burlas de Emmett, los reproches de Rosalie, los cuidados excesivos de Jasper y Alice; pero sobre todo la preocupación de Esme.

-Ya que mencionas a Alice… ella no ha dicho nada de esto.

-¡No! – le dije sorprendido. De verdad lo estaba.

-Ni una palabra. Comprendo que por protegerte no se lo haya dicho a los demás, pero de saberlo me lo hubiera dicho a mi ¿no crees?

-¿Le estará pasando algo a su cabeza? ¿Tampoco vio al niño causante de todo el alboroto con Emmett? Aunque Jasper me explico algo sobre las decisiones o no se que.

-La verdad es que le fue muy difícil ubicarte cuando te fuiste. Tus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos y cambiabas de parecer tan rápido que no podía concentrarse en uno solo de tus movimientos, hasta que decidiste venir aquí.

-Entonces existe la posibilidad de que no lo haya visto.

-Eso creo.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor? – me miró cuestionante y me dijo "adelante si esta en mis manos".

-Si aún no lo saben los demás… ¿Podrías guardarme el secreto?... yo mismo se los diré pero necesito un poco de tiempo.

Puso su brazo en mi hombro y me dijo con una sonrisa: -Por supuesto hijo… puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Carlisle.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vuelves conmigo?

-Si… dame unos minutos para recoger todo esto, no deben quedar huellas, hace un par de días hubo exploradores por aquí. De hecho no he cazado, estaba por hacerlo cuando llegaste.

-Buscaremos algo en el camino. Cuando venía vi una manada de alces pastando cerca.

-Que bien, ya estoy harto de osos… no me explico como a Emmett le encantan. Además aquí no hay mucho de donde escoger, eran osos o lobos ¿Buaj! – Me estremecí.

Carlisle sonrió a mi comentario y me ayudó con el equipaje.

-¿De donde sacaste tantas cosas?... mejor no pregunto. Ya me imagino lo que Alice le hizo a Jasper para meter todo esto en el Volvo.

Ambos reímos ahora mientras yo colocaba la roca para tapar la entrada a la gruta. Me sentí nostálgico, de verdad le tomé cariño a aquel lugar. Tendría que buscar o construirme una cerca de casa, ayudaba a aislar las voces en mi mente y eso se sentía bien.

Bajamos despacio (relativamente para nuestra velocidad) hasta el sendero donde Carlisle había dejado el Mercedes. Arrojamos las cosas al porta equipajes y abordamos el auto alejándonos de ahí.

El viaje de regreso a Forks transcurrió tranquilamente a acepción de la parada para "desayunar". Carlisle me puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante mi ausencia. Desde los enfrentamientos entre Emmett y Rosalie, hasta las torturas a las que Alice sometía a Jasper cuando lo llevaba de compras. Habían seguido con sus actividades para no levantar sospechas y esperar pacientemente mi regreso. Lo que me dolió de su relato fue ver en su mente el rostro triste de Esme. Ella me quería sin duda. Fui su primer hijo después de su transformación. Y a juzgar por las edades en que fuimos convertidos yo seguía siendo el más joven y eso la hacía preocuparse más por mi.

El camino se fue quedando atrás, y con él, parte de mi angustia y dolor.


	4. Chapter 4: El Regreso

ok amm...Olaa haha..creo que debi de aclarar unas cosas....como que..este fiic ps los qe se fijaron, sin ofender, es solo Edward ¿porque? por me una familiar mia se le ocurrió azii haha...xD pss la vdd este fic es algo azi como que a las chavas que les gustaria ser Bella xD pro pues aqi es otra chava que conoce a Edward mediante otras circunstancias...y bueno la historia es buena de verdad...no se dejen llevar solo porque no sale Bella creánme la historia es buena y linda...tngo alrededor de 8 capis. pero los subire con calma...xD porfas..leanla y djen Reviews ^^ de verdad...si les gustará sino pues aun así acepto sus Reviews diganme en que estoy mal y si tienen una nueva idea! :D

Y para mi otro fic tambien me he quedado atorada.. T_T bueno a ese si pronto subire capi.. ^^ pro eso aqui no es...xD bnn me voy los dejo con este cap. es cortito pero pues espero que lo disfruten ^^

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

_**EL REGRESO**_

-¡Edward… hijo! – Esme corrió a mi encuentro y me dio un abrazo con todo el amor del mundo. - ¡Por fin has vuelto, me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Cómo estas… cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien mamá – sus ojos brillaron al escuchar la palabra-

-No vuelvas ha hacerme eso por favor… o te daré las nalgadas que nunca te he dado.

-No lo haré… te lo prometo.

-Hola Edward – me dijo Jasper acercándose. Se paró a escasos centímetros y vi como se movía su nariz olfateando. –Mmmm… ahora puedo abrazarte… ya no APESTAS. – Sonreímos al tiempo que nos abrazábamos. Esa era mi familia sin duda.

-¡Oh Edward… lo siento tanto! – Alice me veía con un tono de angustia mientras me compartía sus pensamientos.

-Tranquila… todos fallamos de vez en cuando no te preocupes. – Extendí mis manos y se entrelazaron con las suyas; se veían tan frágiles entre las mías. – Lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y todo se aclaro.

-Aún así me duele… de haber puesto más atención a las visiones esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¡Shh! – le puse un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla. – Ya veremos eso después ¿OK?

-Esta bien… - me respondió haciendo pucheros y se fue a refugiar a los brazos de Jasper.

-Que bueno que regresaste. – Fue el recibimiento seco de Rosalie sin que se moviera un solo centímetro de donde estaba. Sin embargo percibí algo de alivio muy en lo profundo de su mente. Pero su orgullo ganó y se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar.

El último en darme la bienvenida fue Emmett. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña y estaba aturdiéndome, pensaba una cosa y otra y otra. Se sentía lleno de culpa no sabía como recibirme y disculparse al mismo tiempo.

-¡Para Emmett! – vas a volverme loco, ya deja de pensar en que decirme, ya no te atormentes… todo fue una confusión.

-Una confusión que te alejó casi 3 meses. Lo siento hermano… de verdad…

-Lo se Emmett… lo se.

Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me levantó del suelo. -¡Emmett! – le dije con la voz entrecortada – ¿Acaso pretendes reventarme los huesos?

-Oh disculpa… es que de verdad me alegra tanto tu regreso. Las "peleas con Jasper" no son tan entretenidas; el no sabe jugar como tu. -¡Bha! - dijo él mientras Alice le enseñaba la punta de su lengua.

-Bueno, bueno – intervino Carlisle – Ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ¿Qué les parece un juego de béisbol para recuperar el tiempo perdido? – Todos asentimos. Por algo era el líder del clan no solo nuestro creador.

En un par de segundos estuvimos listos y corrimos en grupo hacia el claro del bosque. Se sentía tan bien… como antes. Sin embargo "su recuerdo" aparecía en mi memoria y levantaba la vista al cielo pidiendo por su paz y mi perdón. Mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. Aunque volviera a mis actividades la pena me perseguirá por siempre.

El partido fue de lo más vigorizante. Me volví a sentir fuerte, relajado y lleno de nuevas esperanzas.

Reanudé mis actividades, desde el estudio en el instituto hasta la cacería. Compuse nuevas melodías lo cual le encantó a Esme. Disfruté de la música, la lectura, inclusive de las compras de Alice. Los juegos con Jasper y Emmett; de la obstinación de Rosalie que seguía distante, pero sobretodo de las pláticas con Carlisle. No eran conversaciones cualquiera… eran enseñanzas, cátedras de vida.

De regreso en mi hogar me sentía seguro. Para todos, el incidente de Port Angeles se olvidó por completo. Ecepto para Carlisle y para mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Carlisle cierta mañana en que salimos a cazar solos.

-Bien, todo va perfectamente. El instituto, el estudio...

-Hijo… no me refiero a las actividades normales. – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Mmm… bien… también. Casi no me atormenta aunque la recuerdo constantemente y… le pido a tu Dios que la tenga en un buen lugar y a ella que me perdone. Creo que es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar ya que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

-Edward… creo que ya es tiempo de que se lo digas a los demás, estoy seguro de que te entenderán y no se burlaran de ti, además yo no lo permitiría. Claro que si has preferido no hablar, yo también seguiré callando.

-No Carlisle. Jamás he pretendido convertirte en mi cómplice. Además ya se dieron cuenta de que algo anda mal conmigo. Jasper y Emmett ya sintieron mis cambios de ánimo, aunque lo siguen atribuyendo a la pelea. Las chicas solo saben lo que ellos les dicen. Pero sin duda Esme sospecha que hay algo más, su instinto maternal es infalible. Ha estado tentada a preguntarme, pero prefiere esperar hasta que yo me sienta con la confianza para decírselo.

-Cuenta con mi apoyo entonces, haremos una reunión familiar.

-Dame solo un par de días más para buscar el momento apropiado por favor. Yo te avisaré

-De acuerdo.

Comencé a maquinar la forma en que se los diría. Era algo muy vergonzoso pero no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. Era mi familia y de una u otra forma confiaba en que me apoyarían.


	5. Chapter 5: Perseguido

_**Chapter 5**_

_**PERSEGUIDO **_

-¿Edward? – me dijo Alice un día después- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Por supuesto.

-En realidad quiero preguntarte sobre los días que estuviste en Seattle.

-¿Que pasa con eso? – le dije dándole la espalda. Acaso sí había visto algo… que tanto sabía.

-Nada… es sólo que me costó seguirte los pasos. Vi muchas cosas y estoy confundida sobre una visión, verás.- comenzó a hablar mientras evocaba en su mente el recuerdo.- cierta noche te vi vagando en un callejón y había una especie de esfera brillante, que se apagó por completo cuando te acercaste. Dime ¿Acaso estuviste jugando con la energía eléctrica? ¿Será que te sentías tan mal que quisiste suicidarte electrocutándote?

-¡Alice… como se te ocurre eso! ¿Porqué rayos crees que quería suicidarme? Además no podemos hacerlo.- por un momento sentí algo de alivio.

-Bueno… te fuiste tan deprimido y tardaste tanto en volver que yo… yo creí que…

-Alice; no jugué con la electricidad, talvez eso fue producto de mis rápidos cambios de parecer.

-Entonces está pasando algo extraño.

La miré frunciendo el seño en forma juguetona.

-De verdad Edward. Tuve otra visión de "esa" luz en la mañana mira:

Cerró sus ojos y me dejó ver en su mente. Una esfera brillante caminaba o levitaba por las calles de Seattle; después recorría el mismo camino que yo tomé hacia Alaska y por último la luz rondaba y entraba en la gruta donde estuve escondido.

-¿Que significa Edward? Es la misma luz de la primera visión… ¿Que pasó en Seattle?

-Nada. Y no sé que significa. – guardé mis pensamientos; cualquier cosa que se me escapara y Alice descubriría todo.

-Pues entonces hay que averiguarlo… porque se dirige hacia Forks, y es demasiada coincidencia que recorra el mismo camino que tú ¿No crees?

-Si… creo que sí. No le digas a nadie Alice, ni siquiera a Jasper; déjame averiguar que pasa, te mantendré al tanto y… hablaré con Carlisle.

-Está bien. Pero más vale que lo hagas pronto, una visión más de esa "luz extraña" y le diré a los demás. Si alguien te está siguiendo nos afecta a todos.

Una vez que terminé de hablar con Alice me fui al bosque a tratar de desembrollar ese lío. Según la primera visión de Alice, fue justo lo que sucedió con aquella chica, solo que en su lugar estaba la "luz". ¿Acaso aquella mujer no era una humana común y corriente? ¿Tendría alguna habilidad como Alice y yo? Eso no me hacía sentir muy bien, ¿que no bastaba con que me consumiera el remordimiento por haberla asesinado, que ahora debía cargar con la duda de saber si era "especial"?

Aunque en ese caso su habilidad –cualquiera que fuera- se habría ido con ella al morir; y la luz que me seguía aparecía después de haber muerto. ¿Sería alguien más? ¿Alguien que pudiera haberme visto aquella noche?

Si talvez eso era, alguien que me visto matar a la chica ¿Pero quién? ¿Tal vez otro vampiro?

Me concentré tanto en mis pensamientos que me olvidé del tiempo y ya casi oscurecía. Me encaminé despacio y estaba por comenzar a correr cuando escuche el crujir de la hojarasca. Presentí que había alguien ahí. Agudicé mi olfato y no encontré nada… tal vez fue un animal -me dije- de pronto a lo lejos un movimiento en la oscuridad llamó mi atención, me moví rápidamente pero no encontré nada, ni un efluvio que indicara que alguien o algo pudiera haber estado ahí.

Regresé a casa con eso en mente y con la intención de hablar con Carlisle.

-Hola mamá – Esme arreglaba un enorme ramo de rosas sobre mi piano.

-Edward… dónde has estado, los chicos te estuvieron buscando.

-Fui al bosque. Mmm… ¿Ya llegó Carlisle?

-No, y no vendrá hasta mañana. Llegó un grupo de médicos residentes a la clínica y tiene que instalarlos y supervisarlos.

-¡Oh!

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Nada importante, solo quería preguntarle algo. Me voy a mi cuarto. –Huí deliberadamente, Esme se estaba formulando gran cantidad de preguntas y de soltarme una no habría sabido que responderle.

Encendí el aparato de música y comenzó una leve melodía de Jazz; me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos para relajarme. Pasaron dos canciones de forma normal pero al comenzar la tercera había un sonido de fondo que no provenía de la canción. Concentré mi oído en ese suave golpeteo. Dibujé en mi mente la casa entera e identifiqué cada uno de los sonidos para aislar lo que escuchaba y de donde provenía. El motor del BMW de Rosalie ronroneaba en el garaje, la Tv en el canal de deportes que veía Emmett, la suave voz de Esme al teléfono con Carlisle, las piezas del juego de ajedrez de Jasper y Alice. Afuera los animales del bosque, la corriente del río, el ulular del viento, el crujir de las ramas de los árboles… volví a mi habitación.- "_maldición"- _grité dentro de mí. El suave latir de un corazón resonaba justo fuera de mi ventana, me incorporé rápidamente tratando de sorprender a quien estuviera ahí. Pero no había nadie –_"Cómo demonios… no puede ser, un humano no podría escalar hasta el tercer piso y luego bajar como si nada… y tan rápido". _Salte hacia el bosque y recorrí los alrededores, pero no encontré nada solo el silencio.

Volvía a la casa, nadie se dio cuenta de mi salida y bajé a la estancia para ver que encontraba. Todos seguían en lo suyo.

-¿Qué vez? – le pregunté de forma jovial a Emmett mientras veía en la mente de los demás para ver si ellos habían percibido algo.

-El partido de béisbol – me contesto sin mirarme – te buscamos toda la tarde ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui al bosque… a… pensar.

-Estás muy raro hermano… aún no dejas ir lo que pasó en Port Ángeles ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?... -me tomó con la guardia baja.

-¡Vamos Edward! Jasper dice que justo cuándo estamos más concentrados en algo tu cambias de repente. Para nosotros talvez sea imperceptible pero no para él. Es porque Rose aún no te habla ¿eh? No le hagas caso ya lo hará cuando esté lista.

Sin querer Emmett me dio la escusa que buscaba. – Síp, estas en lo cierto, todavía me molesta la actitud de Rose.

-¿Vamos a buscar un oso?

-¡No! –Le contesté secamente mientras me ponía de pie para irme a mi cuarto.

-¿Porqué?

-En Alaska consumí puros osos… estoy hasta aquí. - le hice un ademán señalando mi frente. –Mejor me voy a escuchar música.

-OK… como quieras… -se dio la vuelta y se volvió a repatingar sobre en sofá.

Entré a mi habitación y me propuse permanecer ahí toda la noche. Lo que fuera que me estuviera siguiendo tenía que regresar… y lo atraparía.

Recorrí una buena parte de mi colección de CD'S. Durante toda la noche ya no escuché nada pero seguía escudriñando el bosque con la mirada, presentía que algo estaba observándome. Escuché el motor del Mercedes a lo lejos, Carlisle estaba por llegar. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con él.

Después de hablar de sus actividades y proyectos y de escuchar los nuestros le pedí hablar con él.

-Carlisle… ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?... necesito decirte algo. – recorrí con la mirada a los demás y él comprendió que necesitaba que fuera a solas.

-Bien, vamos a mi despacho. –Me dijo en voz alta aunque obviamente con su mente me cuestionó el porqué- _"Se trata del asunto de Seattle"_- asentí con la cabeza. – _"Entonces vamos al claro del bosque saldemos por tu habitación"._

Lo seguí escaleras arriba y salimos sigilosamente hacia el bosque.

-Y bien… ya decidiste decírselo a los demás.

-No lo se… -le contesté confundido.

-Edward… ya habíamos hablado de eso…

-Si Carlisle… pero algo está sucediendo y creo que es grave, déjame explicarte, necesito tu consejo.

-Adelante te escucho.

-Mira… ayer Alice me hablo de una visión que tuvo de cuando estuve en Seattle. Según lo que estuve analizando fue la misma escena de cuando ataque a la chica, pero ella no la vio, en su lugar estaba una luz brillante. Me preguntó que, qué había pasado y yo le dije que nada. Entonces me mostró otra… era la misma luz en Seattle, en el camino a Alaska y en la gruta; y según ella se dirige a Forks y está siguiéndome.

-Esto es grave Edward… definitivamente alguien vio lo que hiciste y está averiguando, de ser así estamos en peligro.

-Lo se… ¡demonios!

-Cálmate… y tratemos de pensar con claridad.

-Es que hay algo más… anoche en mi ventana, escuché el latir de un corazón… lo busqué por todos lados y no encontré nada, ni un efluvio, ningún rastro, incluso ningún pensamiento, pero sé que estuvo ahí observándome toda la noche.

-Y que es lo que piensas; ¿crees que ya te encontró?

-No lo sé Carlisle, no entiendo nada; yo escuché el corazón pero los demás no. Después de salir a buscarlo fui a la estancia y vi en la mente de ellos… está mal lo sé, pero era necesario. El caso es que nadie lo notó solo yo ¿no te parece extraño?

-No podemos esperar más, hay que decirle a la familia y prepararnos para lo que venga. Lo haremos esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.


	6. Chapter 6: El Encuentro

_**Chapter 6**_

_**EL ENCUENTRO**_

Salí de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba pensar en como les daría la noticia. Me interné en el bosque y comencé a sopesar todas las posibilidades sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién me seguía… y porqué?

Después de andar un rato me recosté sobre el césped y cerré los ojos para relajarme. De pronto un ruido sutil llamó mi atención "_rayos" _otra vez el latido suave del corazón. Me incorporé rápidamente expandí mi campo de visión en busca de aquel intruso pero no tuve éxito, no encontré ningún pensamiento pero seguía escuchando el suave golpeteo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté sin obtener respuesta. - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Comencé a escuchar un andar despacio, no podía ver nada así que me deje guiar por el oído, caminaba en círculos alrededor de mi y cada vez se acercaba más; cambiaba muy rápido de posición ya se colocaba sobre las rocas, ya sobre los árboles así que no podía ser humano. Sin duda me estaba cazando y tenía ventaja sobre mí. El bosque estaba oscuro, no era muy tarde pero la tormenta que se aproximaba se tragó la poca luz del sol. Entonces, a lo lejos apareció de la nada una enorme esfera de luz, era la misma de las visiones de Alice. Lentamente se acercó a mí hasta que se colocó a escasos metros y se detuvo; esperé alguna reacción, algún pensamiento o movimiento sin embargo solo podía escuchar el suave latir. Entonces escuché la hierba seca quebrase bajo unos pies y la luz ahora era una silueta, avanzó lentamente hacia mí y se fue abriendo; era como si aquel ser llevara una capa encima. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más tenue y dejaba al descubierto un rostro hermoso con la piel clara como la mía. Sin embargo el mayor de los miedos se apoderó de mí cuando abrió los ojos; caí pesadamente de espaldas, todo podía olvidar en este mundo menos esos ojos.

-¡No!... –escuché mi grito a lo lejos.- ¡No puede ser, tu estás muerta, yo te asesiné… bebí tu sangre y te arranque la vida.- Enterré mi rostro entre las manos y mascullaba.- _"esto no es cierto, es un truco, estoy delirando, me estoy volviendo loco…"_

-Mírame… descubre tu rostro y veme a la cara.- Me dijo una voz suave, tierna, la más hermosa que había escuchado.

-¡Déjame por favor! - le suplique.- ¡Sé que no puedes perdonarme pero ya no me atormentes; no puedo devolverte a la vida y te juro que nunca me perdonaré por eso!

-¿Estas seguro? –No entendí su pregunta.- Mírame, no he venido a hacerte daño, yo te perdoné ¿recuerdas? Cuando me tenías entre tus brazos contesté a tus súplicas. Te miré y te perdoné.

Mi mente reaccionó al escuchar aquellas palabras, me tranquilicé y comencé a hablar con más claridad: -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí entonces? ¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Quédate tranquilo, yo no he venido a buscar venganza… al contrario necesito tu ayuda…

Medité las palabras; "mi ayuda" para qué quería un fantasma mi ayuda, o no era un fantasma, levitaba, brillaba, eso no era de un humano, pero según Carlisle tampoco de un espíritu errante ¿Y porqué le latía el corazón?

-No soy una aparición.- me dijo como si hubiera percibido mi pensamiento.- ¡Mírame… acaso no ves la diferencia! Recuerda como era entre tus brazos…

La observé por un minuto. -¡No!- ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido? Su rostro blanco, hermoso, perfecto; sus labios carmesí, su aroma… y…sus ojos rojos y el color lila alrededor de ellos.- ¡Demonios! Eres como yo…

Me incorporé de un salto con la respiración entrecortada. Era un vampiro recién nacido a lo mucho tendría unos tres o cuatro meses a juzgar por el color de sus ojos, el mismo tiempo de mi encuentro con ella en Seattle… pero ¿y el corazón, porqué latía si estaba literalmente "muerta"?

-¿Qué está pasando? Yo te vi morir entre mis brazos, ¿cómo es que te convertiste y porqué tu corazón late?

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo se dio la transformación si ya estaba muerta – me dijo.- y si escuchas bien el que late no es mi corazón…

Guardé silencio por un instante más escudriñando el silencio para identificar el sonido. Me quedé estático cuando encontré la fuente, era dentro de ella pero no era el corazón de ella.

-Estoy hecho un caos, ¿no comprendo… porque late un corazón dentro de ti?

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? Ese corazón es el motivo por el que te he buscado desde que desperté.

-Por favor necesito saberlo… - le dije

-Comenzaré por nuestro encuentro aquella noche. –me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi.- o mejor dicho después de nuestro encuentro, yo no recuerdo nada después de ver tu rostro suplicante; sin embargo hubo un testigo de lo sucedido, su nombre es "Silas" y es un vampiro que vive oculto en una iglesia en Seattle… la misma donde me dejaste.

-¿El te convirtió? – le interrumpí.

-No… tu lo hiciste, según la historia de Silas, él percibió tus efluvios y te buscó para alejarte de la ciudad, es como un guardián, no deja que otros vampiros cacen mucho por ahí, el no bebe de humanos. Siguió tu rastro y cuando te encontró ya era demasiado tarde… tu caminabas alrededor de mi cuerpo y él quiso ahuyentarte pero al acercarse escuchó tus suplicas y ya no pudo interferir. Te vio tomarme en brazos y llevarme hasta "su" iglesia, entonces decidió seguirte para hablar contigo, ver si podía ayudarte, pero al acercarse a mi "cadáver" escuchó el latir del corazón; así que creyendo que estaba viva me llevó a su escondite, me dijo que dudó en si terminar lo que comenzaste o dejar que me convirtiera y su soledad lo llevó a tomar la segunda opción. Me cuidó por los siguientes 3 días sin que yo diera señal alguna y comenzó a confundirse ya que el corazón seguía latiendo. Y desperté al quinto día, yo no sabía si estaba soñando o eso era lo que sucedía al morir. A mi mente vino el último recuerdo, tu rostro angustiado pidiéndome perdón. Fue cuando en la oscuridad de aquél lugar percibí la presencia de alguien más, él se percató y me dijo: -Soy Silas… no te preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo.- me hablo de mi nueva condición y me contó todo lo que ya te dije. Estaba tan absorta con todo lo que estaba pasando que me olvidé de lo que pasaba en mi vida aquella noche en que nos encontramos.- hizo una pequeña pausa y me miró a los ojos.- yo acababa de recibir la noticia de que estaba embarazada…

-¡Queeeeeee!..... -mi mente se quedó helada, no solo había destruido su vida sino también la de su hijo.

-Ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, mi hijo vive dentro de mi, y no tengo ni la menor idea del porqué, por eso necesito tu ayuda; Silas no supo que hacer al darse cuenta de mi estado, así que su único consejo fue que buscara a "mi creador" para ver si tu sabias la forma de ayudarme, como comprenderás no puedo ir con un médico convencional. Además me lo debes, estas en deuda conmigo…

Mi cabeza giraba a una velocidad descomunal, era algo nuevo y yo no tenía conocimiento de algún caso así, como podía soportar un bebé una transformación y seguir viviendo.- Iremos con mi padre.- le dije, talvez Carlisle supiera algo… o aprenderíamos juntos.

-¿Tienes padre? - me cuestionó algo confundida.

-No… bueno no es mi padre pero… el me convirtió… somos un grupo de vampiros que vivimos juntos y por eso somos una familia; Carlisle es el creador de la mayoría por eso es nuestro padre. -Ella hizo una mueca como preguntándose muchas cosas pero no me dijo nada.

Le indiqué el camino a seguir mientras le explicaba como se había formado nuestra familia, no quería que pensara que Carlisle era un monstruo o algo así. Llegamos a la orilla del río y me detuve antes de cruzar. Ya era casi la media noche, podía escuchar la voz de Carlisle y los demás que estaban muy alterados porque no llegaba y Alice no me encontraba.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí un momento.- le indiqué.- iré a casa y les explicaré, después vendré por ti.

-Está bien.- me contestó mientras se sentaba en una roca y su resplandor desaparecía por completo. Pensé en preguntarle como hacía eso, pero Alice estaba advirtiendo a los demás que yo estaba cerca.

-volveré en un momento, no te muevas de aquí.- y cruce el río sin mirara atrás.


	7. Chapter 7: Explicaciones

_**Chapter 7**_

_**EXPLICACIONES **_

-¿Dónde estabas Edward? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti…

-Lo siento mamá… me entretuve… un poco.

-Edward…- se acercó Carlisle.- lo siento hijo, pero al ver que no llegabas me vi en la necesidad de contarles lo sucedido.

-Si papá… lo entiendo.- los recorrí con la mirada.- Yo… siento haberles fallado y ponerlos en peligro.

-Todo está bien Edward – Alice intervino.- no tienes de que avergonzarte, todos hemos sido débiles alguna vez.

-Hermano… -se acercó Emmett.- Yo en verdad lo lamento… tú me salvaste a mi y… yo no estuve cuando me necesitaste…

-Cuentas con nuestro apoyo.- recalcó Jasper.

-Se los agradezco mucho. Pero ahora ha habido un cambio… Carlisle, ¿les dijiste sobre la luz que Alice vio?

-Si ya están enterados

Me voltee hacia ella y le dije: -tenías razón Alice, estaba siguiéndome y está aquí; por eso me tarde, la encontré en el bosque. Carlisle… -me dirigía ahora a él.- necesito tu ayuda y no solo como padre… sino también como medico…

-Explícate Edward… no te comprendo.

-Es que… no murió... es ella, la chica de Seattle… se convirtió y…

-¡Eres un idiota Edward! – Por fin Rosalie me dirigía la palabra.- ¡No te basta con exhibirte y ponernos en peligro que también andas creando vampiros y dejándolos tirados!

-¡Rosalie… basta! – le indicó Carlisle.

-Edward… tu me dijiste que había muerto; ¿cómo es que se convirtió?

-No sé como pasó papá… y ella tampoco. Sin embargo ese no es el problema, -tomé aire, esto sin duda iba a ser lo más difícil de decir.- Ella estaba embarazada cuando la ataqué y lo más sorprendente es que el bebé sobrevivió a la transformación y ahora vive dentro de ella. Ese es el corazón que yo escuché. Y también el motivo por el que me ha estado siguiendo… vino a pedirme ayuda… y no puedo negársela… se lo debo… necesito tu ayuda… la de todos…

Carlisle se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Esme, su semblante habitualmente sereno, estaba turbado. Los demás guardaron silencio y se sentaron también esperando su respuesta.

-Hijo… ¿te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación? Esto va más allá de los límites y también de mi conocimiento.

-Lo siento… yo no tenía idea de que algo así podía suceder, dime que hago, no puedo abandonarla soy responsable de lo que le sucede… -él guardó silencio escudriñando algo en su mente, estaba muy confundido, raro en él pero así era, comprendí que talvez sería demasiado para ellos cargar con esta responsabilidad y le dije: - No quiero causar más problemas, te comprendo si no puedes apoyarme… me iré con ella y buscaré ayuda en otra parte…

-¡Qué dices…! Por supuesto que tienes mi apoyo, jamás te abandonaría, aunque te soy sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, pero ya encontraremos la solución. Dijiste que la encontraste en el bosque ¿dónde está?

-En el río… esperándome.

-Ve por ella, debemos conocerla.

-¡Queeee! –Chilló Rosalie.- ¡Cómo vas a traer aquí a una desconocida!

-Tranquilízate Rose. – Le dijo Emmett.- Ey nena, somos una familia y tenemos que apoyarnos.

-Así es Emmett.- dijo Esme con una especie de alegría en la voz, seguro tendría que ver con lo que Alice le estaba susurrando.- Sin importar la forma en que sucedieron las cosas, es una de nosotros. Y al estar involucrado Edward ahora pertenece a nuestra familia.

Corrí emocionado hasta la orilla del río y la encontré jugando tranquilamente con sus pies en el agua. Su rostro se ilumino cuando me vio de nuevo y se puso de pie.

-Vamos.- Extendí mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, era mi responsabilidad ahora, tenía que protegerla y también a su hijo. –No quiero que te asustes, ya están enterados, sin embrago hay algunos escépticos, pero no les hagas caso…yo estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo.

La llevé de la mano hasta la casa, y se sentía muy bien. Eran más pequeñas que las mías sin duda, pero tenían más fuerza incluso que las de Emmett. Además había sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me sentía feliz ya que me atormentaba creerla muerta, después de todo no era un "asesino". Y por otro, yo juré nunca condenar a nadie a la "vida" que yo llevaba, aunque claro no lo había hecho concientemente. Entramos, ella se sobresaltó un poco al ver el tamaño de mis hermanos y yo la atraje más hacia mi para que se sintiera segura.

-Ellos son mi familia… -le dije y comencé a señalarlos mientras le indicaba sus nombres. Primero le presenté a Esme y Carlisle como mis padres. Después a Jasper y Alice que la saludó efusivamente, seguro había visto algo pero no quise averiguarlo, ya lo haría en otro momento. Por último dejé a Emmett que la saludó ondeando su fuerte brazo de lejos mientras sostenía a Rosalie con el otro.

-¿Escépticos? –me dijo suavemente y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Tomó la iniciativa, su voz era segura. Se alejó de mí y extendió su mano a Carlisle: -Mi nombre es Aura Masbath es un placer conocerlos.- Hasta entonces reparé en que no sabía su nombre ya que yo no me había presentado. Carlisle nos instó a tomar asiento para conversar cómodamente, ella les contó la historia que me dijo a mí en el bosque sobre su transformación y puso a Carlisle al tanto de lo del bebé. Él nos reiteró su falta de conocimiento sobre el caso, pero también de que contábamos con su apoyo y el de los demás.

-¡Pueden guardar silencio… me están aturdiendo! –Intentaba bloquear las mentes de mi familia pero era tal la combinación de pensamientos, que por momentos no podía contener las imágenes que me trasmitían. Esme desbordaba emoción, veía a Aura como mi "compañera" y no se diga Alice que ya estaba armando su guardarropa y el del bebé; Carlisle estaba contento pero preocupado por cómo atenderíamos el embarazo; Jasper deseaba saber sobre sus "habilidades" y Emmett en medir su fuerza con ella, hacía tiempo que no tenía un buen reto… y Rosalie… digamos que no estaba satisfecha. Jasper no pudo contener su curiosidad y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que encontraste a Edward? ¿Cómo supiste dónde buscar?

Ella meditó un poco: - Mmm… seguí su olor… creo.

-Ja, Ja.- Jasper soltó una risa extraña. Yo voltee la vista hacia él y le cuestioné. -¿Qué rayos te pasa Jasper?

-Tranquilo Edward. Es solo que… ¿no te has dado cuenta? No creaste cualquier vampiro. No tengo nada en contra tuya.- le dijo y volvió hacia mi.- ¡Es una rastreadora! –Todos volteamos a verla y ella abrió de más sus ojos asustada, Jasper lo sintió y envió una oleada de paz para tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad nos hacía falta a todos.

-¿Eso es… malo? – me preguntó ella poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

-No.- le respondió Carlisle.- Jasper dejemos lo de las habilidades para después ¿quieres? Ahora necesito saber más sobre el embarazo. La miró fijamente y le cuestionó: -¿De qué te has alimentado? Ella comprendió de inmediato.

-Silas me enseñó que los humanos no son nuestro alimento, aunque sean irresistibles. Y en realidad me he alimentado poco, en Seattle abundan los gatos pero yo los detesto y también los perros y los adoro, no acepté ninguna de esas opciones… busqué algo en los alrededores y encontré unos cuantos ciervos.

-¿Cómo has resistido la necesidad de…? –dejé la pregunta a medias no era el indicado para preguntarle si no le gustaba la sangre humana, pero me intrigaba su resistencia.

-Con mucho esfuerzo. Por supuesto que "quiero", me quema por dentro pero… la verdad me provoca nauseas pensar en beber de un… humano.

-¡Hay! –Dijo Emmett en un quejido.- la única rastreadora del clan y le dan asco los humanos.

-¡Oh!... ustedes si beben ¿cierto?... –me miró con unos ojos de decepción, que ganas me daban de irme sobre Emmett, pero el sentir su pequeña mano entre las mías me detuvo.

-¡No! –Le respondí, mejor dicho le grité.- Aún no hemos hablado tú y yo, pero lo que pasó en Seattle fue un accidente. Nosotros tampoco bebemos de los humanos.

-Tranquilos. –Ordenó Carlisle.- Alice, porqué no la llevas a buscar algo. No sé exactamente como tratar un embarazo en un vampiro así que, llevaremos los cuidados "normales" y necesita alimentarse.

Alice estaba más que contenta, ahora podía ver en su mente que serían buenas amigas. Pero otros pensamientos interrumpieron mi visión. _"Jasper, ¿quieres seguirlas? una rastreadora, será muy interesante". Interesante Emmett… "genial"._

-Carlisle… - le dije rápido y entre dientes.- Emmett y Jasper van a seguirlas. Él volteó antes de que salieran y les reprendió:

-Chicos, esto no es un juego ni ella un juguete. Déjenla tranquila por favor, si ella quiere "jugar" después con ustedes está bien, pero no antes, respétenla.

-_"Soplón" "Chismoso", "Aguafiestas"_… y una lluvia de cumplidos de parte de mis queridos hermanos se me vino encima.


End file.
